


The Fox

by Nachsie



Series: Fluff one shots [19]
Category: Supernatural, The fox 1967
Genre: Actress meg, Dreamer Castiel, Dreams vs. Reality, Farmer Castiel, Farmer Dean Winchester, Farmer Rowena MacLeod, Former Actress Rowena MacLeod, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Movie Fan Fiction, One Shot, Practically married, Slow Romance, Supernatural Elements, The Fox - Freeform, Wannabe actor Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Loosely based on the movie THE FOX (1967):Best friends, Dean and Castiel, are farmers that own a farm deep in the isolating mountains living in their own world as Castiel dreams of the fame of Hollywood. Their biggest problems being something keeps killing their chickens and their profit. Castiel has suspicions it's the Fox that he has seen randomly roaming the property. Their happy paradise changes when an unexpected person arrives, changing their lives forever.Requested by: longkissgoodnightbatmanandtwofac





	The Fox

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV: Morning**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Blue eyes scanned the three remains of his chickens, mauled and left like scraps from a predator. He huffed turning towards the house carrying his basket for eggs, he stormed into the house slamming the basket on the counter causing the man at the table to pause his attempt to drink coffee. The blue-eyed man grabbed for the shotgun on the wall and started to load it. Roughly and without care.

 

“Your breakfast is getting cold.” The calm man hummed into his coffee as he took a sip.

 

“Then let it be cold.” The blue-eyed man puffed out his chest. “That damn fox is laughing at me! Three! He killed THREE last night! All OUR profit! Gone! How can we ever sell this place if it keeps sucking us into debt!”

 

“What makes you think it was the fox?” The calm man eyed him with a small amused smirk.

 

“Come off it, Dean.” The blue man scoffed. “We have all seen that fox running around.”

 

“I’d like to actually catch him in the act,” Dean spoke with a shrug. “...but I do find it amusing to watch you run around all morning trying to kill him, Castiel.”

 

“I will get him one day,” Castiel stated throwing open the door. “And when I do he’s dead!”

 

“Good luck with that.” Dean chuckled as he helped himself to the breakfast. Taking some of the eggs from the basket he moved to cook them as Castiel went to wear himself out looking for the fox all morning like he always did. Almost always the same routine. It was almost fifteen minutes in the cold for Castiel to give up. Castiel panted after he had run himself out in the snow running after a fox no longer there.

 

“Stupid idiot fox-” Castiel cursed as a blanket was draped over his shoulders. Castiel turned to see Dean wrapping an arm around him.

 

“Time for breakfast,” Dean spoke as he simply walked Castiel back towards the house.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV: Breakfast**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel shoveled the hot cooked egg into the mouth as he hungrily and sloppily as Dean slowly cut and took rational bites of his food. Castiel seemed to want to eat it whole. Dean didn’t have to look up from his newspaper to slide over his own plate of eggs to Castiel. Who happily took the eggs swallowing them whole like he had done with the rest of their food.  
  
Their normal.

  


___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV: Afternoon**

  
  


Castiel fed the chickens in silence as he focused on tending to the animals on the farm, animals that were suppose to be his ticket to Hollywood. Each one that grew big and strong, each one that produced eggs was another chance at that. Castiel had a small jar of savings they tossed their change into. Dean never did more to help contribute to it for Castiel, helping him whatever way he could... But...Castiel admittingly had been taking some out to tend to things they needed. Food, water, and shelter. Since the farm wasn’t as profitable as it was before. Thanks to that dumb fox killing most of their farm animals.

 

Castiel’s attention turned to Dean who was shirtless carving away at the wood to make a pile for winter.

 

“Don’t you ever get cold?” Castiel laughed as Dean glanced up.

 

“...Sometimes...that’s why I have you..” Dean teased back as Castiel smiled at him as Dean went back to cutting firewood. Castiel watched him for a few moments before turning to tend to their chickens.

 

___________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV: Lunch**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel worked on the cooking, which he and Dean both admitted and adjusted to the fact they were both horribly and disgustingly bad at. Castiel was at least _slightly_ better. So he tended to the majority of the cooking while Dean hunted. Which Dean was _extremely_ better at. Though at times Dean would extend his help in the kitchen, Castiel normally kept his help to a minimum not wanting to eat burnt lava rocks. At the very least, when Castiel cooked, it was only _slightly_ charred.

 

Dean always came back with the biggest catches. When Castiel hunted he came back with a frozen fish he stole from their cat in an unfair fight. Simply because the cat likes him and didn’t realize his fish was gone since his favorite human was petting him.

 

The door opened releasing some of their heat, which caused Castiel to turn, seeing Dean carrying four plump rabbits which he held up with a beaming smile.

 

“Four? Now you are showing off.” Castiel placed a hand on his hips.

 

“That way we don’t have to go out again for dinner.” Dean stomped the snow from his boots as he walked over to Castiel handing him the rabbit.

 

“Which also means we can have the same thing for lunch and dinner. No extra cooking for me today.” Castiel stated taking the rabbits and setting them on the sink. “Sounds good to me.”

 

“Awesome. That means rabbit stew with extra meat for me.” Dean boasted.

 

“Just the way you like it.” Castiel laughed as he turned away from Dean to cook. Dean stared affectionately at the back of his head. “...I have tea ready if you want to warm up.”

 

“...Thanks.” Dean whispered taking a few seconds more before turning away and moving to pour himself a glass.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV: Night**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean and Castiel curled together on the couch, chewing on popcorn they had in stock from their random trips to town almost thirty minutes away. They always stocked up on snack food, especially for their movie nights. A couple hours of Castiel laying on the couch curled against Dean as they stuffed their faces watching random channels the antenna picked up that night. Sometimes it was an adventure.

 

Different channels, Different countries.

 

Sometimes Castiel or Dean just guessed what a foreign show would be about. When they got shows in English, Castiel would go on about him one day being in Hollywood. He would go on about who his character would be. Who his character would be scandalous with. His motivations. How he could improve the scene.

 

Even if it was in a different language, Castiel would still do it. However, his character would be created on what he guessed the show to be about. Sometimes changing the story the more he started to understand the real plot. Dean softly patted his arm as Castiel got up watching the tv show with peaked interest as Dean stood.

 

“I’m going to take a bath,” Dean stated as he moved towards the stairs but Castiel stopped him.

 

“Make the water warm,” Castiel spoke as Dean turned.

 

“It’s winter,”  Dean commented with a scoff. “It should be hot.”

 

“You make it boiling,” Castiel whined shoveling more popcorn in his mouth, slightly throwing a fit.

 

“ _Fine_ ,” Dean stated as he moved upstairs. Castiel beamed in satisfaction as Dean scoffed. “ _Big baby…_ ” Castiel snorted in laughter as Dean walked up the stairs. Castiel finished up the popcorn, waiting till the episode was over before turned off the Tv and moved to join him.

 

When Castiel got up to the bedroom, instantly starting to strip off his clothes without much care. Tossing them all about, which they did often. Dean would eventually get around to cleaning the room of their old clothes when they ran out of clothes. Castiel walked into the bathroom as Dean had finished kicking off his socks. They stood naked looking at each other, Castiel took in Dean slightly as Dean moved to climb into the water. Dean was a couple inches taller than Castiel, a couple shades tanner tanner, a little more  fit, and his penis was even a little bigger and fatter. Dean’s body seemed to be a _little_ more attractive than Castiel. Dean climbed into the tub sitting down as Castiel moved to sit on the other side of the tub.

 

Dean softly smiled at him before picking up a book he had placed on the toilet to read when he was a ready, while Castiel moved to relax back into the tub with a bath. Knowing if he did accidentally take a nap, he wouldn’t drown with Dean so close.

 

This was how they spent their time.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s view: Bedtime**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel now completely showered dressed rubbing the tired from his eyes as he crawled into their bed, Dean continuing to read his book. Castiel pulled the blankets over his face as Dean turned to him.

 

“How can you go instantly back to sleep?” Dean asked laughing as Castiel mumbled tiredly. “You just had an hour nap.” Castiel moved to bury his face back into Dean’s chest. He took Dean’s book with his eyes closed, closing it before tossing it around the room.

 

“...Bed time.” Castiel grumbled. Dean smiled affectionately before Dean turned off the light and went to bed. Dean turned to curl into Castiel as they went to sleep.

 

This was how they lived their lives.

 

In their little isolation.

 

Happy.

 

That is…

 

Till she came...

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV: Morning**

  
  


Castiel stormed into the house slamming the basket on the counter causing the man at the table to pause his attempt to drink coffee. The blue-eyed man grabbed for the shotgun on the wall and started to load it. Roughly and without care.

 

“He’s long gone.” Dean sighed amused as Castiel frowned.

 

“He’s _not_ ,” Castiel stated. “He _killed_ another chicken!”

 

“We have coyotes too.” Dean sighed.

 

“I’ve seen that fox around,” Castiel stated wagging his fingers. “You are never there to see him but I have. I’m sure it’s him.”

 

“...Just be careful.” Dean sighed continuing to drink his coffee as Castiel angrily ran outside.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel pointed his gun towards the woods, as he kicked the bushes, hoping to find the fox. He was hoping to one day find it’s home and kill it.

 

Castiel walked through the snow, in hopes to find the fox’s trail. Focused on the ground, when a noise made him turn the gun raising it. Castiel paused seeing a woman in the scope. She dropped her bags and put her hand up.

 

“D-Don’t shoot.” The woman spoke as Castiel quickly lowered the gun. They didn’t have any neighbors. There...shouldn’t have been a fashionably dressed woman with designer bags wearing heels in the dead of winter up in the isolating mountains. She was...beautiful. Wavy black hair, darker lipstick with deep blood lips and smoky eyes. She was a lot shorter and tinier than Castiel, never seeming to have worked out a day in her life. Her body curvy in all the right ways.

 

It had...admittedly been a while since he had seen a woman. He had dated in the past...but rarely. It was hard. No woman in their right mind thought a struggling actor who owned a failing chicken farm were the prime dating partner. That and the isolating mountain made the trips to the towns grueling and so trips to see any woman wouldn’t be worth it.

 

“...Can I help you?” Castiel asked curiously.

 

“This is the home of Rowena Novak, the actress?” The woman asked picking her stuff. His mother.

 

“It was,” Castiel spoke. “She passed a couple years ago.”

 

“W...What?” The woman sighed as she dropped her stuff again. “I just climbed up this stupid mountain to find her.”

 

“I’m sorry you came all this way for nothing,” Castiel stated as she groaned as she pulled her phone trying to get reception. Castiel knew it was useless. There was no reception around here. “Come inside, it’s cold. You can use our phone.”

 

“Really? Thank you so much. I’m Meg.” Meg spoke shaking his hand.

 

“Castiel. Nice to meet you. The house is this way.” Castiel stated moving to help her with her bags as they walked towards the house. Castiel pulled open the door as Dean paused surprised Castiel had come in on his own as Dean seemed to have been getting up to get him.

 

“Hey...your breakfast is-” Dean paused seeing the woman come in. “...” Dean blinked almost as surprised as Castiel was seeing here. “Who is she?”

 

“Dean, this is Meg,” Castiel spoke awkwardly. “She came looking for my mother.” Dean’s eyes turned from Castiel to her.

 

“...Couple years too late.” Dean commented.

 

“I see that now.” Meg gave a nervous smile. “...Um...Castiel said I can use your phone to find a way to get back home.”

 

“Your welcome to warm up by the fire.” Castiel offered. “The phones over there.”

 

“Thanks.” Meg started walking over to the fire place in the other room as Castiel put the gun back. Castiel took a seat at the table moving to stuff his face as Dean looked at Castiel unamused with an eyebrow raised watching Castiel dig in.

 

“What?” Castiel spoke with his mouth full blinking Dean.

 

“....Nothing.” Dean stated as Dean calmly helped himself to some toast chewing the perfectly lightly burn toast that crunched a bit too much to be good. Dean kept his eyes on Castiel.

 

“....What?” Castiel scoffed as Dean put down his coffee.

 

“...She’s pretty...don’t you think?” Dean stated seeming annoyed as Castiel slightly blushed at the comment his eyes moving to Meg.

 

“...I guess. Bu...but she’s not my type.” Castiel blushed continuing to eat as Dean slowly slid his food to Castiel like normal as Castiel beamed at him helping himself to the food. Meg returned to the table looking a bit shy.

 

“...Um...So my agent booked me a fight.” Meg stated. “...However, it’s going to be a couple days till my flight. That’s the earliest they could book it….I’d hate to ask, but can I stay here till then?”

 

“...” Dean didn’t seem to react.

 

“....Um...yeah.” Castiel nodded. “That’s fine.”

 

“Oh thank you.” Meg beamed holding her phone to her chest.

 

“You can use my old room.” Castiel stood to show her as he helped her with her things. “Sorry, the rooms a bit filled. It’s mostly storage for my mom’s old things. I hope you don’t mind.” Castiel stated as he opened the door. It was full of his mom’s old costumes, some props from her shows or movies. Meg looked impressed taking them all in.

 

“I’m so jealous she was your mother.” Meg stated moving to one of her most famous movies. “She was amazing.”

 

“She was,” Castiel admitted, Meg smiled touching the dress.

 

“My agent told me to come to learn from her,” Meg confessed.

 

“You’re an actress?” Castiel asked suddenly curious.

 

“Yes,” Meg stated.

 

“S...So you live in Hollywood?” Castiel beamed.

 

“I do,” Meg stated. “Ever been?” Castiel nodded.

 

“When I was a kid,” Castiel stated. “It is magical isn’t it?”

 

“It is,” Meg confessed turning to him. “...Sounds like you want to go.”

 

“I’ve always wanted to-” Castiel spoke happily but stopped when Dean came to the door.

 

“Cas, we should let her adjust, besides we got chores,” Dean stated coldly.

 

“Okay.” Castiel beamed at Dean moving past him as Dean's eyes followed him. Dean then turned to Meg eyeing her coldly before turning to follow Castiel.

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV: That afternoon**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel fed the chickens as Dean fixed the broken farm door to the stables. Castiel’s eyes moved to Dean who used his strength to hold the broken door with all his strength. Castiel was able to take in his back muscles as he secured the door back against the barn. Castiel pulled his eyes away when Dean finally stood covered in sweat despite the winter cold.

 

Dean...was always a little mysterious thing. Showed up a couple years before Castiel’s mother died, cold and naked in the winter. Castiel’s mother found him in the woods and took him in. Castiel could remember his mother helping him in. Castiel could remember how weak he looked and how pale his now tan skin was. Blood from a deep wound to his head from a bullet graze causing him to forget his past, forget everything before that moment.

 

Like a stray from the cold. They kept him.

 

Dean couldn’t speak. He couldn’t...do much of anything. He normally sat staring out the window, listening to his mother try to help him with English. When Castiel’s mother got sick, Castiel took up the reigns to teach Dean...that’s why they had gotten so close…

 

“Lunch time?” Castiel called as Dean turned to him, giving him a nod as Castiel smiled patting his shoulder, as Dean smiled at him softly, when they moved into the house they paused to smell the delicious smell of an actual meal. Dean and Castiel stared at Meg, who turned holding some cooked plates full of actual cooked meals with no burnt edges. “Holy shit.”

 

“I thought since you were letting me stay,” Meg stated. “I can tend to the housework and food while I wait till I can get on my plane back to Hollywood.”

 

“It’s okay we can handle the cooking-” Dean spoke calmly.

 

“This is great! Thanks, Meg!” Castiel spoke eating the food happily, Dean stared coldly as he stared at Castiel. Meg set Dean’s plate in front of him as Dean looked to her.

 

“Here I made one for you too, Dean.” Meg offered as Dean hesitantly took the food. Castiel shoveling the food into his face as Dean slowly used his knife and fork to take a bite.

 

“This is so good!” Castiel shoveled some egg into his mouth. “What do you think Dean? The Pancakes are amazing!”

 

“Why, Thank you, Castiel.” Meg beamed cutely. Dean slowly chewed tasting the meal before he softly opened his eyes.

 

“It’s tasteless,” Dean commented emotionlessly, as Meg made a small noise of shock as Castiel quickly swallowed his mouthful.

 

“Dean! That’s so cruel!” Castiel choked out.

 

“I am only giving my opinion,” Dean stated coldly, as he placed his fork down and stood calmly before standing. “I will be continuing my work.”

 

“Dean, Finish your meal.” Castiel spoke upset by how rude dean was acting.

 

“I am alright...Thank you, Meg, but I am finished.” Dean stated standing as Castiel made a couple choking noises.

 

“I won’t make you anything else,” Castiel spoke as Dean paused at the door.

 

“...Yes...yes, you would.” Dean spoke walking away with a smirk as Castiel closed his mouth in a pout. Yes. He was correct. He would do anything he asked. Castiel slowly moved to eat Dean’s plate, Meg said nothing grabbing her own food, taking dean’s place at the table and eating.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  


**Castiel’s POV: Night**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean and Castiel sat on the couch, Dean and Castiel have the normal routine of popcorn and tv shows. Meg came in with some hot cocoa which she placed in front of them.

 

“Here. I also got some cupcakes in the oven.” Meg stated as Castiel moved away from Dean to give her room to sit. Dean looked coldly at her.

 

“Thank you! I haven’t had anything sweet in a while.” Castiel beamed.

 

“We had a sweet over a month ago. I made you ice cream.” Dean spoke calmly watching TV as Meg stared at him.

 

“You did,” Castiel spoke remembering. “Just like mama taught us.” Dean softly smiled at him at that, pride swelling in his chest as Meg slowly looked between them.

 

“...So are you two….brothers?” Meg asked.

 

“Of sorts.” Castiel chewed on some more popcorn. “My mom took him. We were teenagers.”

 

“Oh, how cute of her.” Meg gave a soft laugh. “Taking in a stray.” Dean looked at her coldly. “And no one came to claim him?”

 

“No...but It’s for the best. I don’t know how would I have got through losing my mom if it wasn’t for him.” Castiel smiled at Dean brushing some hair out of Dean’s face.

 

“...” Meg stared at them. The oven went off stating the cupcakes were done, she quickly moved to stand. “Now we just have to let them cool.”

 

“I’m sure that will take a while.” Dean stood. “Castiel, I will get our bath ready.”

 

“...” Meg watched him go. “...You _bathe_ together?” Meg spoke sweetly.

 

“Yeah, Dean needs help every now and again. Besides, we run out of hot water easily. It saves water.” Castiel stated casually as Meg took out the cupcakes before walking towards the front door and placed them on the porch.

 

“Maybe these will cool a bit faster to enjoy them,” Meg stated before taking a seat next to him. The room was quiet, as Meg turned to him. “...Dean sounds very dependent.”

 

“He is but that’s because he’s still learning.” Castiel started eating more popcorn. “Mom said the bullet made him forget everything. He didn’t know how to speak when my mom found him. Didn’t even know how to dress.”

 

“How kind of you,” Meg stated.

 

“Dean saved us really….He took care of the farm and helped my mom. I would say his debt was paid.” Castiel chuckled.

 

“...So I know you said you dreamed about Hollywood.” Meg stated. “Why haven’t you gone?”

 

“My mother was done with that life and wanted to retire-” Castiel started to explain.

 

“No, I mean now...Why haven’t you jumped ship and left?” Meg asked curiously. “Sell the farm and go.”

 

“...We have a plan to, but we are just waiting to save up enough money.” Castiel stated.

 

“Sounds like a lot of excuses.” Meg stood up grabbing the cupcakes from the cold before moving to frost them.

 

“Excuses?” Castiel stated.

 

“If you wanted to go. Then you would go.” Meg stated. “You keep finding yourself stalling…”

 

“We are just saving up first. Being responsible before we sell the farm.” Castiel stated.

 

“...Was this your idea...or _Dean’s_?” Meg asked as she frosted the cupcakes.

 

“...Dean’s. He said the more money we have the better, but I agreed!” Castiel stated as Meg brought him a cupcake.

 

“...Well...if you _really_ want to go.” Meg stated handing it to him. “...I can take you with me.”

 

“...To Hollywood?” Castiel asked. “You’d actually take me and Dean with you?”

 

“...No,” Meg stated softly as Castiel took a bite of the cupcake. “I would only take one who wanted to go.”

 

“...Who _wouldn’t_ want to go?” Castiel scoffed not understanding.

 

“Castiel?” Dean spoke. “The water is getting cold.”

 

“I’m coming,” Castiel spoke shoveling the cupcake into his mouth as he moved to follow Dean upstairs.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV: Bedtime**

  
  
  
  


Castiel sat between Dean’s legs as Dean cleaned Castiel’s hair. They took turns cleaning each other when they had their baths, Dean was already clean, and now Dean was cleaning him.

 

“...Dean...You want to go to Hollywood, right?” Castiel stated.

 

“...I will go wherever you want to go.” Dean stated without care.

 

“...Okay.” Castiel stated as Dean moved to pour some water onto his hair. Dean softly cleaned him before he stood.

 

“Let’s get to bed,” Dean stated as he helped him up as they both left the tub.

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV: Breakfast**

  
  
  


Castiel’s eyes shot open when a loud cry from a wounded animal made him sit up. Alone in bed, he pulled back his covers and bolted downstairs. He pulled open the front door to see Meg tossing rocks into the woods.

 

“GET OUT OF HERE!” Meg spoke a couple of broken eggs scattered at her feet.

 

“Meg?!” Castiel spoke. “Are you okay?”

 

“There was a fox!” Meg breathed riled up holding her chest. “I saw it coming towards the farm when I went to get eggs for our breakfast so I threw rocks at it.”

 

“How many chickens did it kill?” Castiel asked looking around.

 

“None. I think.” Meg stated. “I scared it off.” Castiel moved towards the chicken coop. There were no chickens dead.

 

“Meg! You did it!” Castiel pulled her into a hug which she hugged him back tightly. She laughed as he picked her up spinning them. They tumbled back against the shed as Castiel accidentally pinned her against the shed. She let out a breath as Castiel chuckled at his clumsiness.

 

“Sor-” Castiel paused when Meg kissed him. It was a quick peck. Castiel pulled back touching his lips as he backed away upset. Meg...kissed him…? But...why did it feel so...off?

 

“Castiel wait,” Meg spoke she grabbed him as he tried to leave.

 

“L-....Let go.” Castiel choked out upset.

 

“Castiel, you can have a future with me. Leave with me tomorrow and we can have a _future_ in Hollywood, stay here and you never will-” Meg stated.

 

“I-I’m going to have that future with Dean,” Castiel spoke.

 

“ _Dean_ doesn’t want to leave. He wants to stay here. Forever. Just like this.” Meg stated. “He doesn’t want to go to Hollywood, and he never will-”

 

“That’s not true!” Castiel pulled away.

 

“Castiel-” Meg spoke but Castiel bolted back into the house without another word.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sat alone at the table as Dean came in from outside, he moved to sit noticing it was burnt.

 

“You made breakfast?” Dean asked.

 

“I told Meg I would take care of it,” Castiel stated softly lost in thought as he pulled apart his burnt toast. Dean moved to eat as Castiel just played with his food.

 

“Not hungry?” Dean asked.

 

“...” Castiel shrugged as Dean softly gave Castiel his attention.

 

“What’s _wrong_?” Dean sighed softly touching his knee.

 

“Do you want to go?” Castiel asked.

 

“Go where?” Dean asked as Castiel looked up at him with a pout. “ _Hollywood?_ We have been over this. I’ll go wherever you-”

 

“No. I want to hear you say you want to go.” Castiel stated annoyed.

 

“Okay. I want to go to this... _Hollywood._ ” Dean stated taking his hand. “As long as there is a farm and forest, I’m A-Ok-” Castiel ripped his arms away standing.

 

“There is _no_ forests in Hollywood!” Castiel snapped as Dean was taken back. “No Farms. No chickens, no STUPID foxes!”

 

“....” Dean seemed hurt. “...I’m sure there are forests and farms...”

 

“That’s not the POINT, Dean!” Castiel screamed. “We will be in _HOLLYWOOD!_ We will be living in a tiny little apartment! No yard! Nothing! The only sign of wildlife would be our household plants!”

 

“...” Dean looked down with a pout. “...I don’t like the sound of _that_ …”

 

“...Don’t….like the sound…?!” Castiel angrily huffed at him. “...Will you go to Hollywood with me _or_ not?!”

 

“...If Hollywood is as...mean and ugly as you said…” Dean stood crossing his arm extremely upset. “...T-Then no.” Castiel turned to walk away. “Cas-” Dean grabbed his arm and yanked away.

 

“I’M LEAVING WITH MEG!” Castiel screamed as Dean seemed taken back. “....Meg offered me a ticket...and I think I’m...going.”

 

“...You promised to kill that fox before leaving.” Dean spoke coldly upset and hurt. “...You can’t break your promise-”

 

“Then I’ll _kill_ him before I go.” Castiel snapped. “I’m _going.”_

 

“Fine...If...that’s what you want,” Dean whispered as he slowly let go of him. Castiel said nothing as Dean walked upstairs and Castiel could only flinch when the door in the bedroom slammed shut leaving Castiel alone as he softly shook with his decision.

 

___________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV: Bedtime**

  
  
  
  
  
  


It was the first time Castiel... had a whole day without Dean. Castiel ate alone, Meg joined him but he insisted on being alone. He had sat alone watching TV. It wasn’t till bedtime that he had even attempted to go into the bedroom. Dean paused drying himself as he looked at Castiel who entered. Dean looked away as Castiel looked conflicted. Castiel tried to say something but didn’t, slowly giving up a bath to just get ready to dress for bed.

 

“...Have you decided to go?” Dean spoke as Castiel hesitated.

 

“...There’s...nothing for me here.” Castiel looked down shyly as he felt Dean’s touch on his spine made Castiel froze.

 

“...Nothing?” Dean whispered as Castiel hesitantly looked over his shoulder when he felt Dean press against him his hands touching his waist. Castiel let out a shaky breath closing his eyes as he kissed his neck. Easy and slow.

 

“D...Dean?” Castiel whispered as he turned to him completely, Dean cupping his face pulling Castiel against him. Castiel let out a breath before Dean was kissing him again. Rough and needy. Castiel felt himself submitting, kissing him with just as much need before he could comprehend they were naked and moving against each other in the bed.

 

Castiel letting out soft and needy moans as Dean rocked into him, Castiel digging his nails into Dean’s back. The old bed quietly squeaking to their movements, Castiel gasping and whispering his name.

 

“Nothing for you here?” Dean whispered as Castiel eyed his face. This was so intimate, this was so natural. How the progression from friend to lover. Dean rocked easily and with care. “...Am I nothing?”

 

“I don’t want to go,” Castiel whispered as he moaned pressing kisses against his lips. “I don’t want to go. I love you, Dean.” Castiel sobbed as they held each other so intimately. When their orgasm came, it was hard and they couldn’t help the shiver that slid up their spines. They collapsed against each other pressing loving kisses to their lips.

 

“Does this mean that fox can live?” Dean asked as Castiel broke into laughter.

 

“For now,” Castiel stated eyeing his face panting. “...I shall be here as long as the fox.”

 

“Forever then?” Dean chuckled.

 

“...Forever.” Castiel stated as they moved to kiss happily not knowing Meg listened at the door.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Meg’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


It was morning, the morning she was going to leave. She woke up before everyone else, grabbing the gun from the wall sliding the gun from the wall. Sliding the bullets into the gun, she walked outside. She waited, knowing. As long as this stupid fox was alive, then she would never have Castiel.

 

And she got what she wanted.

 

When the fox entered the yard, it happily walked passed the chickens. The chickens that the fox had rumored to have killed. The chickens happily came up to the fox as the fox’s tail wagged happily in the air as the fox sniffed him before giving him a lick. The fox started towards the house as Meg hid behind some storage boxes.

 

When the fox was in the shot, she fired.

 

The foxes loud noise of pain echoed loudly in the air.

 

____________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV: Morning**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel snapped awake in the bed alone at the sound of pain in the air, Castiel climbed out of the bed grabbing some pants and bolting down the stairs. Castiel threw open the door to see the bleeding fox, dragging his body weakly in the snow. Castiel turned to see Meg holding the shotgun with a celebrating smirk.

 

“Now you have no reason to stay….” Meg spoke as her smile faded when she looked back at the fox, she looked in shock as Castiel followed her gaze. Dean...naked and bleeding dragged himself weakly in the snow, trying...as though to make it back into the house.

 

“...D-DEAN!” Castiel choked out upset running to him as Dean collapsed weakly into the snow, Castiel pulled him into his arms turning him onto his back as Dean held a horrible chest wound. Castiel was sobbing...How could this be? He...saw the fox bleeding…? “...You’re the fox?...You were the fox this whole time?”

 

“Yes.” Dean choked out shaking as Castiel continued to cry. “...Your mom...long ago was attacked by a wolf while hunting. He grabbed her and attempted to kill her but...I attacked him...stopped him...Your mother attempted to shoot the wolf...and she shot him...grazing me….”

 

Castiel touched his face as Dean grunted in pain as Castiel put pressure on the wound.

 

“...The forest gave me a human body...in exchange for helping a human...and your...your mom took me in.” Dean whispered as he coughed blood. “...And I met you.”

 

“D-Dean. Dean please.” Castiel sobbed as Dean held him weakly. “P-Please don’t go…P-Please...I-I love you...”

 

“...I’m...so...sorry...I…can’t...stay...” Dean choked out. “...I...I love you. ” Dean shook as his body slowly grew limp. Castiel held him pulling him closer as he sobbed rocking Dean’s body with him.

 

“DEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN!” Castiel sobbed holding him. Never wanting to let him go.

 

“...Castiel...I-I’m sorry...I…” Meg started trying to touch him but Castiel shoved her away.

 

“GO AWAY!” Castiel sobbed. “Go away and let us be!” Meg looked down as Castiel cried so broken that everything he ever loved in the world...was gone...and never coming back.

 

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV: One year later:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel had adjusted to life...alone.

 

Helping the farm alone.

 

Eating breakfast alone.

 

Working the farm alone.

 

Eating lunch. Alone.

 

Watching Tv Alone.

 

Bathing alone.

 

Sleeping alone.

 

….Being...Alone.

 

Castiel softly worked the farm alone, digging through the snow to work on fixing the fence that had started to topple over. He paused when he heard the sound of his chicken’s screeching in the hen house. Castiel moved to the house grabbing the gun, as he grabbed for the bullets sliding it in. Castiel moved to the hen house raising the gun as he aimed for a wolf that had started helping itself to the hens.

 

Castiel raised the gun angrily ready to fire...but...he didn’t.

 

Castiel softly lowered the gun with a sigh, unable to fire. Castiel tossed the gun away moving to go back to work when he noticed the wolf had only killed the oldest chicken….pulling it into the bushes as wolf pups came running to eat. The wolf didn’t stop, however, happily leading her curious pups away.

 

Castiel gave a soft sigh watching them go before he went back to working on the fence. Castiel continued to work on the fence when the soft crunching of the snow made Castiel turn to see a curious fox staring at him. Castiel paused looking at him taking in the fox whose tail started to wag.

 

“...D...Dean?” Castiel whispered as the fox softly tapped their noses together. “...Dean?” How could...it be possible….? That Dean…? “DEAN!” Castiel sobbed loudly as the fox jumped into his arm. Castiel collapsed back into the snow with a hard weight on him. Castiel stared up at the happy naked Dean on top of him.

 

“Miss me?” Dean choked out in tears but couldn’t get another word out as Castiel pulled Dean into a hard kiss. Holding each other in the cold snow just holding each other with love and happiness on that little farm, where they lived happily ever after.

  
  
  
  


**The end**

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please read profile for commonly asked questions or if you would like to comment negatively on my stories. :)


End file.
